


Shiro is Banned from the Kitchen

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Written fir the Voltron Games round 3. Challenge 10-free space.





	Shiro is Banned from the Kitchen

Lance is woken up by the smoke detector going off and some muffled cursing. Then he smells something burning. That's what really gets him awake. He rushes out of bed, tripping over the sheets as he goes, and runs to the kitchen. The scene he comes to makes him blink in confusion before he slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. The kitchen is a disaster zone, with Shiro at the epicenter. His boyfriend, clad in nothing but his tight little black boxers and a frilly blue apron is desperately trying to make a pan stop smoking, cursing profusely while he also tries to hit the button on the smoke detector with the broom handle. It's not long before he breaks and starts giggling madly and approaches Shiro.

“Need some help there babe?” He asks. Shiro looks at him with a slight pout before sighing.

“Yes...please make it stop smoking,” Shiro requests. Lance laughs again as he bumps hips with Shiro, who focuses on turning off the smoke detector. Lance turns the burner off and takes the pan off the stove. He stirs the contents around a little, but it's basically burned rubber at this point. He sighs and dumps it into the trash. He takes the pan to the overflowing sink and starts to stack the dishes. Shiro is slumped against the counter, watching Lance with a pout.

“So, what were you trying to accomplish by burning half the food we have?” Lance teases as he starts washing.

“Not everything is burned. The bacon is still cooking ok in the oven,” Shiro replies. Lance hums and looks over at his boyfriend.

“You do remember you're not allowed to cook unsupervised, right?” Shiro pouts harder and crosses his arms.

“I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed. Give you a good start for our anniversary,” he explains. Lance smiles and dries off his hands before going to Shiro and wrapping his arms around him.

“I appreciate that, but you really aren't to be trusted alone in the kitchen,” he says before reaching up to kiss him. Shiro melts into it and wraps his arms around the smaller man. Lance breaks the kiss after a moment and pulls away. “Let's check that bacon, see if it's salvageable,” he says as he grabs an oven mitt and opens the door. He's a little surprised, but the bacon is just about perfect. He takes the tray out of the oven and sets it on the counter. Shiro looks a bit proud of himself.

“You were saying,” he sasses. Lance laughs and bumps hips with him as he turns the oven off.

“So we have bacon. What else are we supposed to eat for breakfast? The eggs are gone and we don't really have any other breakfast-y stuff,” Lance snarks back. Shiro hums and wraps himself around his boyfriend.  
“We can eat this and then go out for a real breakfast. Or we can go back to bed,” he suggests, mouthing at Lance's neck a little. Lance leans back into Shiro, blushing.

“We could do both?” Lance amends. Shiro chuckles and turns Lance around to properly kiss him. They make out for a while before Lance breaks away for air. “So food or bed first?” He asks. Shiro answers by scooping Lance up into his arms and carrying him back to their room. Lance squeals and clings to him. The bacon gets cold and forgotten as the couple stays in bed until well after noon.


End file.
